lean on
by zefacchi
Summary: Shirayuki adalah tempat terbaik baginya untuk menenangkan diri. zenshirayuki


**Akagami no Shirayuki Hime © Sorata Akizuki**

warn: ooc, klise

.

.

Sepanjang lorong gelap gulita, hanya bermodal cahaya bulan purnama yang menyusup masuk dari sela-sela jendela. Lantai berbatu marmer berulang kali bertabrakan dengan alas sepatu bertumit rendah, menghasilkan bunyi pelan yang menggema di tengah kesunyian malam. Buku bersampul tebal masih didekap di dada, napasnya terengah-engah seiring langkah semakin maju. Kilauan helai kemerahan yang mencolok tampak redup di penerangan yang minim.

Dinding kastil lenyap berganti paviliun beratap tinggi, berdiri kokoh di antara taman penuh jejeran bunga beragam warna. Tiang-tiang putih penyangga mengapit bunga-bunga dalam pot persegi panjang besar, yang menyisakan sedikit ruang di ujungnya. Di sanalah, satu entitas duduk. Dari jauh, sosoknya tampak kabur—namun helaian putih keperakan yang berayun anggun tertiup angin malam cukup memberinya isyarat tanpa kata akan identitasnya.

Dia makin mendekat, suara langkah yang muncul tidak dibuat-buat. Deru napas yang berpacu memberi pertanda secara tidak langsung pada lelaki berambut putih itu mengenai eksistensinya.

Jarak mereka terkikis hingga tidak lebih dari tiga langkah. Bola mata sewarna lautan dalam mengalihkan pandangannya dari hamparan rerumputan luas di luar paviliun, menatap jelas pada gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya, berusaha mengatur napas yang tersengal.

Gadis itu memancar senyum—dengan sinar bulan yang cukup pekat, helai kemerahan rambutnya tampak kembali menampilkan kilauannya.

"Selamat malam, Zen."

Zen tadinya menopang dagu pada siku yang bertumpu di pahanya. Tapi kehadiran sosok itu membuat topangannya lepas dan kepalanya terangkat naik—seolah dengan menunduk dia takkan bisa mendapat sudut yang jelas untuk memandangi wajah gadis itu.

Senyum ikut merekah—tertular dari gadis itu, mungkin. "Selamat malam juga, Shirayuki."

"Maaf—aku agak terlambat."

"Tidak masalah. Kalau kita kecepatan, bisa ketahuan."

Shirayuki masih mengulas senyum, rahangnya tak terasa pegal selama apa pun. Dia memilih duduk di samping Zen, menatap lekat-lekat garis wajah lelaki itu dari dekat melalui warna hijau pekat dalam matanya. Ah, dia tak pernah bosan memandangnya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Semua dalam kendali?"

Zen mengerti topik apa yang mampu membinarkan sorot kedua mata gadis itu.

Shirayuki mengangguk, antusias. "Ryu baru-baru ini melakukan penelitian untuk obat baru—karena dia memintaku membantu, makanya aku agak sibuk beberapa hari ini …."

"Kau selalu menyibukkan dirimu setiap saat, di setiap urusan" Zen menimpali, wajahnya berpaling. "Yah, tapi itu yang membuatku tertarik."

"Zen!" nada suaranya naik. Pipinya merona sedikit, mengundang tawa keluar dari lawan bicara satu-satunya. "Kau sendiri—bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Peralihan topik yang bagus, itu pikirnya. "Sedikit merepotkan, kalau mengingat kau harus berkeliling ke tiap-tiap benteng di perbatasan untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Badanku pegal-pegal menunggangi kuda seharian."

Zen membuat gerakan layaknya orang kelelahan—satu tangan di bahu seberang, memijat-mijat pelan sementara tangan kanan bergerak tak beraturan memperagakan peregangan. Hanya main-main, namun dia semestinya tahu bahwa Shirayuki seringkali menganggap serius hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kesehatan tubuh—karena toh dia herbalis kerajaan, karena itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untuk bercumbu dengan obat-obat herbal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" maka tidak heran kalau raut wajah gadis itu serius mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku bisa membuatkan teh Roka kalau kau mau—setidaknya agar tubuhnya terasa lebih segar."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah repot-repot," tolakannya bernada halus. "Lagipula, kau juga sibuk dengan penelitian. Kita sama-sama capek."

Shirayuki menanggapi dengan kernyitan alis. Bagaimana pun, pekerjaan seorang herbalis tidak sebanding capeknya dengan pekerjaan seorang putra mahkota kerajaan—yang harus mengurusi banyak hal sulit di waktu bersamaan.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu—setidaknya, untuk menenangkanmu?" Shirayuki spontan bertanya. Hatinya sedikit simpati.

Zen meliriknya dari sudut mata. Jantungnya berdebar, namun tubuhnya bergerak sendiri ketika dia limbung ke samping, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu si gadis.

Yang disandari tentu saja kaget setengah mati. "E-eh? Zen? Kenapa?"

Kegugupan memancar dari suaranya yang terputus-putus. Zen memejamkan matanya, meski jantungnya tak mau diperintah untuk tenang, dan wajahnya tak mampu menghentikan aliran darah untuk berkumpul dan mewarnai kulit putihnya dengan warna merah.

"Zen?" dia memanggil lagi, lantaran tak mendapat respon dari yang bersangkutan.

Pemilik helaian putih memejamkan mata. Meski jiwanya tak bisa tenang, namun sebagian dari dirinya merasa nyaman, seolah menemukan tempat beristirahat yang pas.

"Tolong biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar saja …."

Shirayuki membuka mulut, namun tak ada kata yang meluncur keluar. Wajahnya kini sewarna rambutnya. Tangannya mencengkram fabrik kain roknya, menahan kegugupannya yang luar biasa.

Wajah Zen begitu dekat. Garis wajahnya, helaian rambutnya, bibirnya … semua benar-benar membuatnya termangu.

Zen masih memejamkan mata. Aroma tubuh Shirayuki yang seperti tumbuhan herbal—mungkin dipengaruhi hari-harinya yang bekerja di antara itu—terasa begitu menenangkan.

Angin berhembus kembali, mengibarkan rambut mereka. Dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga Zen tertarik masuk ke alam mimpi, dengan dengkuran kecil yang mengisi hening usai angin bertiup.

Shirayuki menatapnya sejenak, tapi hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi. Satu tangannya mengusap lembut puncak kepala Zen, mengacak-acak rambut putih yang pendek itu.

Rasanya, matanya pun mulai berat.

Maka, dia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, mendekatkan diri pada tiang putih yang tepat berada di sampingnya, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat tidur, Zen."

Angin kembali berhembus selagi dua bola mata hijau itu bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya.

.

.

"Oi oi … apa-apaan mereka ini?"

Mitsuhide menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kiki tersenyum. Obi menyeringai.

"Aruji-sama cukup cerdas untuk memilih kencan di malam hari."

"Oi Obi—"

"Ya, ya … sudahlah, Mitsuhide," Kiki melipat tangan, wajahnya begitu tenang dengan senyum melekat. "Kita biarkan saja seperti ini dulu."

Mereka hanya menghembuskan napas pasrah, dengan seutas senyum terlukis—menyaksikan pemandangan di paviliun, di mana Zen dan Shirayuki, yang tertidur dengan bersandar satu sama lain.

.

.

 **End.**

.

 **a/n** : berhasil ngefic di fandom ini hehehe i really love zenshirayuki \o/ maafkan kealayan fic ini :")

terima kasih sudah membaca /o/


End file.
